


Don't Kill Me Slow

by CasperKing



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Summoning, Demons, First Meetings, Fluff, George Makes A Deal With A Demon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperKing/pseuds/CasperKing
Summary: Loud  violent screams in the distance, echoing through the dark yawning of the forest before George. The moisture-laden air slowly seeping into his lungs, feeding his body with a discomfort he can't shake. He's not supposed to be here, this place isn't right. This place isn't real. George wants to leave, just turn around and runaway but he can't. It's not the disembodied screams that push him forward, it’s the quiet honeyed voice saying his name over and over. "George, George, George".  Several alarm bells ringing in his head, some sane part of him screaming to turn away and run. George pays no mind to it, still electing to push forward in his quest. The voice is getting closer and more orotund, he can feel it's deep vibration through the air. With every apprehensive step taken it becomes more clearer, each haunting breath before his name. To his right the sudden disquieting noise of leaves being crushed under the moving weight of something or someone. George snaps his head towards the direction, most likely resembling a deer in the headlights right before its demise. "I can help you, let me help you Georgie".
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Don't Kill Me Slow

Dream POV  
Dream was well aware that they danced around the topic often. He wasn't sure that this time would go anywhere better than the last, but hell he wanted to try. 

Dream could feel it in every fiber of his being, the need no the want to see his best friend. It's how he found himself laying on the couch in his living room going over every possible outcome. It's not like George didn't want to meet him, the Brit had said many times how he'd like to. Yet when it came down to trying to plan something they both would shy away from progress. Dream could admit that it was in those moments that he was scared of what would happen when they'd finally meet. They got along well enough online but in person…he just didn't know. George being an important person to him, he knows he doesn't want to mess things up. There are too many "what if's" running through his mind.

He tears his gaze away from the ceiling to glance sideways at the clock on the mantel 11:45 PM. It's almost time to jump online and stream with George as planned and he's still no closer to how to go about asking than he was an hour ago. It's not like this is the first time he's asked but it's the first that he's wanted a serious answer. No more beating around the bush and eventually ending the conversation with a joke. It's time to push for an answer that's either yes or no. 

Sighing he forces himself to stand and begins dragging his feet to the office. It's not a particularly long walk from the living room to the office upstairs but god does he try to make it so. He wants more time to think…to plan. Scared that George might come to the conclusion that he's letting the fans pressure him into a meeting and a reveal of his face. It's not that, it could never be from pressure but would George know? Before he even realizes it he's at the door, hand resting upon the knob.

Come on! It's just George not a ten-foot fucking monster! Dream angrily thinks to himself.

Taking a deep breath he pushes through and into the large space, gaze falling on the right wall packed with gaming equipment. Adrenaline washes through him, it's always like that before a stream. Without a second thought choosing not to think of George but the task at hand, he crosses over to his desk and begins to fire up his monitors and other equipment. He has until after the stream to formulate a plan of attack, he can do this.

Time skip one hour

The stream had been going well, with no technical malfunctions and a lively chat. It was a simple survival world, their goal to beat the game on hardcore as fast as possible. They'd already had to restart twice due to some hilarious mistakes on both ends. This time they've managed to make it to the Nether Fortress.

"Dream! He's after me help!" George screams his character running from an angered Wither Skeleton down an enclosed Nether brick hall.

They're both low on health, trying to ration the food they have for fighting Blazes and the journey back to the portal. Dream breaks his concentration on watching the spawner "George you're such an idiot, why would you go near it?!" he wheezes turning his character to help his comrade. 

He can see George's character jumping and trying pathetically to place blocks for protection against the foul creature in the distance. "I didn't see hi...AHHH HALF A HEART HELP!" his scream ringing loudly through the man's headphones. Before he can get even halfway down the hall it's all ready too late for George. A familiar text appears in the bottom left corner of the screen. Where his character was is now nothing but a pile of equipment scattered floating around his killer.  
GeorgeNotFound was Slain By A Wither Skeleton.

Well fuck! Dream thinks to himself, frustration beginning to bubble. "George! We almost had enough Blaze Rods!" Dream growls in frustration taking his hands off his keyboard condemning himself to die. He sits back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face.

"It's not my fault he came out of nowhere!" George defends loudly his face visibly pink from the monitor silently showing his stream. "He was right there George! I told you to not go over there!" Dream yells back glaring at the brit on the monitor even though the other can't see him. 

George rolls his eyes "Ugh whatever, are we re-staring or not?".

Dream tilts his head in thought, they could keep playing although the odds of them making it further than the Nether "tonight" is grim. Or…he could end the stream and get around to the question that keeps pressing in his mind. He doesn't know, don't get him wrong playing with George is fun and he loves being able to entertain his fans. However, he knows if he doesn't push and ask tonight he probably never will and the wait is killing him. He feels giddy with anticipation like a little kid on Christmas Eve and can feel a nervous smile spread unwillingly across his face. 

"Hello? Earth to Dream".

He can hear George but it doesn't quite reach him through his self-inflicted fog, his mind a mess of questions, and unpleasant feelings. What if he says no? What if they don't get along? What if I mess up and he leaves? What if…

"Dream? Did you accidentally mute yourself?" George asks a hint of concern barely audible in his tone.

It's enough to snap Dream out of his trance and leave him feeling embarrassed "Shit, sorry Patches managed to get ahold of the cord to my mic" he forces out with a laugh. He feels his cheeks heat up seeing the worried mess the chat had managed to get to within the time he had spaced out.

Is Dream Alright?  
Guys what if he's actually angry  
ITS BEEN 2 MINUTES!  
What if something happened to him  
Omg this is scary  
Holy shit its been like five fucking minutes  
George looks worried  
#concerned  
Guys its probs his mic  
He got Thanos snapped lol  
THIS IS SERIOUS

More concerned messages weaving themselves up the screen along with a few dono's asking if he's alright. 

God, how long was I out for? He thinks to himself chewing on his lip, the last thing he wants is people making a whole thing out of it.

To him, it felt as though a minute hadn't even passed by, what was a mere few seconds for him was minutes for everyone else. Dream gives it a moment to let his words sink into everyone hopingly calming them down, even letting out a small laugh. Finally, though it seems that people believe the story he's told, well all except one. Dream can see it in the way George sits, shoulders stiff and eyes slightly scrunched. George doesn't believe not one bit of what Dream had said. He's definitely going to be interrogated when the stream ends, but maybe that could work in his favor. Hell, it makes bringing up the topic so much faster than he had initially planned.

Dream throws those thoughts aside "Well guys, as much as I'd love to stay and stream…I have some errands to run early tomorrow and I need sleep" he laughs trying to play up a positive mood.

He can see George silently nod before starring at the camera "Yeah, probably best to end the stream seeing as it's almost 6:30" the Brit feigns a yawn.

They both say goodbye to their respective streams then to each others, George waving at the camera enthusiastically as always. They end the streams in silence both staying in the discord call, it's unsettling how quiet it is Dream thinks.

"Are you alright?" George's voice is low and laced with concern, Dream flinches in response.

The last thing he wanted was to have the stream end with George and everyone concerned over him. He sighs and speaks sheepishly "yeah, I kinda got lost in my head back there". 

Dream can hear George let out a soft sigh of relief "what's on your mind? I mean has to be pretty serious for you to space out that long on stream". Dream blinks "how long was it?" he asks curiously, another sigh on George's end "about ten minutes".

Well, fuck is his only thought in response, he's never had that happen before and definitely never on stream. He can hear George shift in his chair a low creaking coming through his headphones "So?" George asks.

You can do this. Now or never! Dream chants in his head, taking a deep breath and mustering all his confidence he speaks "You. I was thinking about you… and how I want to actually meet in person". The other end goes quiet almost as if he's speaking to himself, he tilts his head and checks to make sure he's still in call. He is.

He looks down fiddling with his hands "Dream?".   
Instantly his head snaps back up even though there is none to look that. 

"Yeah?" he responds hesitantly "you're serious? Like actually…" George trails off. Dream huffs out a small laugh "Yeah George, I'm serious. We always dance around it but…why not?" he says quietly shaking his head. 

Dread hangs in the air around him all-encompassing, he can feel the thickness in the air he breathes threatening to suffocate him. Up until this point, he was pretty sure George wanted the same thing, but now the other sounds so unsure. Is it possible that all of this was one-sided and that George had absolutely no interest in meeting? Again Dream begins to fiddle with his fingers, a habit he picked up as a child that never ceased. As much as he played up his confidence for the fans and others, Dream could be a very unsure self-conscious person just like anyone else. Dreams self-worth was always in question in his mind, sometimes it was hard to believe anyone cared for him at all. He usually felt pretty secure in his friendship with George yet…the questions and insecurities began to suddenly pile up. 

Dream knows he's being stupid but that doesn't stop the torrent of negative thoughts and emotions flooding his mind. You can know something to be true and yet your mind can always find ways to tear it apart showing nonexistent holes and flaws within that truth. He's shaking without realizing it, his eyes sting from the self-inflicted onslaught of negativity. 

Then he hears it a nervous chuckle "You're right, we've been pretty bad at this huh" this makes Dream let out a shaky laugh "Yeah, we really have".

"Alright, but who's going where?" George asks excitedly bringing an instant smile to Dreams face.

Being completely honest he hadn't thought that far ahead, sure they'd tend to argue over it in the past but those conversations were never serious. Not to mention he definitely didn't think George would take to the idea that quickly, he was so sure it'd take some major convincing on his part. The relief he feels is instantaneous and all-encompassing, washing over him and draining all the tension from his body. Feeling light his mind is instantly drawn to a memory from a past stream and he stifles a laugh trying to keep it together.

"Well you can finally have what you've always wanted…a plane ticket to my house" this time he laughs out loud trying but failing to keep any composure he had. George lets out a frustrated noise "Haha very funny Dream" he speaks sarcastically only aiding in Dreams now very loud laughter.

"You know what fine. Florida it is" George bites out failing at sounding upset. 

This of course sobers Dream up real quick, happiness blooming in his chest. He had been fully prepared to fly to England to make this happen, now though…he has the opportunity to show George everything he loves about Florida. The small but lovely coffee shop he often visits, his favorite local hangout spots, and of course a few tourist traps. 

"Wait, really?" the question spoken in a hopeful tone, hands clasped together in anticipation of the answer.

A light laugh flutters "why not? As long as I get that room I wanted as well" the answer is enough to send them both into a fit of laughter. 

The joyful sound reverberating through the room around him, in that moment he soaks up the happiness willing it to never go away. It's several minutes before their laughter dies, a comfortable silence filling the void between them. Dream taps his cheek absentmindedly a smile ever-present on his face, if he had a mirror he's sure his face would be a deep crimson from all the laughter.

"Alright, we've got the where now we need the when" he says full of energy barely able to contain himself. 

"Well, I'm free for the next few months besides working on channel stuff" George responds in thought, Dream grins "what do you know so am I! And you can use my equipment if you want so you can stream".

Looking at his phone Dream brings up plane tickets from London to Orlando to see what's available and when. He grins spotting a particular flight "George when you say free how free are you" he asks slyly.

"Uh I could literally leave whenever" George responds without a single pause to think. 

Dreams grin spreads and without a second thought, he purchases the ticket sending the information to George, quietly snickering to himself and leaning back in his chair. He hears George's phone go off in the call and not a second later.

"DREAM!" George yells his voice cracking.

"Yes? Is everything okay?" He asks feigning innocence, secretly feeling very proud of himself.

"Dream, why did you buy me a plane ticket for Monday?!" George all but yells surprise evident in his voice. "So that you didn't have to, it's my treat" Dream responds brightly "Monday Dream! It's Friday right now, this is so last minute. You're crazy" comes the Brits response.

Dream reclines further "Ah yes but you love me for it" he says jokingly.

If he was being honest he wanted George there as soon as possible, he's tired of waiting. Everything has been leading up to this moment and he feels as if he could spontaneously combust from pure happiness and excitement. Dream could tell that George wasn't really upset, surprised as hell sure but not upset.

"Yeah, I do" George says fondly "you do realize that I haven't recorded a video and now I don’t have the time to. I told everyone to expect one up by Sunday. I have so much to figure out and handle between now and Monday".

Shit he didn't think about that Dream mentally facepalms "guess you'll just have to make up for it in streaming" he weakly responds  
George snorts "guess that brings up another question to be asked, are we telling the fans?".

Now Dream definitely hadn't considered that "Oh shit, uh I mean we can? But we don't really have to" is his uncertain response earning a laugh from George. "I was just thinking if I stream at yours everyone will think something's up if I don't do facecam…but then they'll definitely be freaked over the change of  
scenery" George points out.

Dream shrugs even though he can't be seen "I guess we should probably tell them then" normally he probably would've felt nervous at the idea of the fans being clued in but he's still riding the high from buying the ticket. "I guess so, give me one minute" comes a soft reply from George, a minute later Dreams phone buzzes on the desk. Sitting back up he snatches the device and looks at the new notification.

New Tweet From GeorgeNotFound

Dream slides his finger across the screen and accesses Twitter finding George's tweet at the top.  
George @GeorgeNotFound Nov 6  
Going on vacation so no new video this coming week. Will still be streaming love you all.  
Dream quickly types out a response and quietly laughs to himself this is actually happening.  
Dream @Dream Nov 6  
Replying to @GeorgeNotFound  
Just hurry up and get on the plane  
He can hear George laugh on the other end of the call and he grins, he shakes his head and lets out a laugh of his own. "Not bad right?" he asks feeling proud of himself. George giggles "Try this" he says voice full of confidence.  
George @GeorgeNotFound Nov 6  
Replying To @Dream  
Aww is someone excited to see me?  
I for one am not looking forward to that Florida heat…

Dream is full-on obnoxiously wheezing at this point Oh god the fans are going to have a field day with this he thinks to himself. Smirking he types out another response and hits the blue button.

Dream @Dream Nov 6  
Replying to @GeorgeNotFound  
What can I say? I FOR ONE am not going to complain about the heat…it'll be the fastest way to get your shirt off ;)

He closes out of Twitter and not even a second later he hears what sounds like George spitting out water "Dream! Oh god, the fans are going to go even crazier now!" George shrieks his voice going up an octave.

"Ha probably, what can I say I thought it was funny" his voice laced with humor "Ugh you're so annoying" George huffs. Dream isn't concerned, he probably isn't capable of having any negative feelings at this point. He's on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down, George will be here with him in a few days and he couldn't be happier. 

"Hey, George" Dream smiles at no one but himself "What Dream?" the Brit asks sounding exasperated though Dream is sure he's the opposite.

"I'll see you Monday" he says softly its evident in his voice he's smiling.  
"See you Monday Dream" comes George's equally soft and happy response.

That night Dream lays in bed with a content smile on his face, his arms laced beneath his head as he listens to the sound of a slight drizzle against his house. The window cracked open to let a nice breeze spread through the room. He finds no problem falling asleep, his eyes drifting shut before he's aware of even being tired. He dreams of warm days and a bright smile that could outshine the sun on it's brightest day. He dreams of George, his laughter filling the false reality of his mind and he's happy.

He's in love. It's just another thing in the world he is blissfully unaware of.

**Author's Note:**

> So, well I guess I just want to apologize for how bad this chapter is. I haven't tried writing in a long time but I really wanted to do this. I honestly mostly have the later half of the book planned so I struggled with this chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad, I'd love to hear some feedback! I'm already working on the second chapter and I'm hoping to have a consistent update schedule. -Casper


End file.
